Iseng Atau Rencana Jahat?
by Hikasya
Summary: Inilah kisahku dan kakakku. Mikuo yang melakukan rencana aneh untuk mengisengi Kaito. Aku saja panik melihat ulahnya. Hingga keisengan Mikuo berubah menjadi yang tidak diharapkannya. Malah membuat kami membatu di tempat setelah melihat reaksi Kaito menerima keseingan itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Baca saja sendiri di sini. One shoot langsung tamat.


***Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media***

 ***Vocaloid bukan punya saya dan saya hanya meminjam chara vocaloid ini sebagai main cast dalam cerita ini.***

 ***Genre: humor***

 ***ISENG ATAU RENCANA JAHAT?***

 ***BY HIKASYA***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: HATSUNE MIKU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Single?

Satu kata yang terdengar di telingaku. Satu kata yang telah melekat pada diriku.

Ya, kamu tahu, itu adalah kata yang merujuk pada seseorang yang tidak mempunyai pasangan alias seorang diri tanpa pasangan. Semua orang pasti akan mengalami yang namanya status single itu. Ada yang senang dengan status tersebut dan ada yang tidak.

Jadi, apa masalahnya dengan kata "single" itu?

Ya, bisa kamu lihat pada diriku saat ini.

Aku adalah orang yang senang dengan status "single" tersebut. Mengapa? Karena aku senang menyendiri dan tidak mau terikat dengan suatu hubungan. Aku tidak mau merasakan apa yang namanya sakit hati, cemburu, dan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya cinta. Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain dan tidak mau disakiti juga dengan orang lain. Well, dengan begitu, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja dalam meneruskan kehidupanku dengan mudah.

Hm, kamu pasti pikir kalau aku ini anehkan? Pasti begitu. Kamu pasti pikir aku ini normal atau tidak. Ya, tentu saja aku normal. Aku ini seorang gadis yang akan selalu menyukai laki-laki.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan siapa aku. Baiklah, namaku adalah Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja aku Miku. Umurku 22 tahun. Aku kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan saat ini aku memasuki semester 8. Ah, tidak terasa sudah empat tahun aku kuliah di salah satu universitas negeri yang ada di kota Vocaloid ini. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menjadi dokter yang seperti aku cita-citakan sejak kecil.

Lalu mengenai keluargaku, aku tinggal bersama mama dan kakak kembarku. Tentang papaku? Dia sudah meninggal ketika umurku 18 tahun. Papa meninggal karena menderita penyakit stroke. Sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Papa meninggal di saat aku baru lulus SMA. Saat itu sangat menyedihkan. Hiks!

Hm, sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu bersedih hati hanya kehilangan papa. Toh, masih ada mama dan kak Mikuo yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku merasa sedih karena kehilangan papa. Kamu tahukan aku orangnya bagaimana? Baiklah, aku beritahu kalau aku ini orangnya cengeng, manja dan suka kekanak-kanakan. Ya, begitulah aku. Menurut penilaianku sendiri.

Tentang kakakku yang bernama Mikuo? Oh ya, belum aku beritahu kepadamu. Mikuo adalah kakak kembarku. Kami adalah sepasang anak kembar yang jarak lahirnya hanya tiga menit. Mikuo juga kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku. Bahkan satu jurusan pula. Kamu tahu kalau kakakku itu adalah kakak yang benar-benar sister-complex. Ia akan menjadi mode yandere man ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang mencoba dekat denganku. Dia takkan segan-segan menghajar laki-laki itu dan bila perlu mematahkan kakinya. Sungguh kejam bukan? Itulah kakakku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku menjadi single seumur hidupku, mungkin karena kakak selalu menjagaku dengan ketat agar aku tidak berteman dengan yang namanya laki-laki. Ya, mungkin saja. Memang selama ini, ada beberapa laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatiku. Tapi, pada akhirnya mereka semua akan berakhir secara mengenaskan di tangan kakakku yang berubah menjadi tipe yandere man.

Hm, tentang apalagi ya? Well, ini memang kurasa sangat menyenangkan menjadi single. Jadi, aku bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar dan tidak pernah memikirkan yang lain selain belajar. Ya, setidaknya biar aku cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku di jurusan kedokteran ini.

"Miku-chan!"

Ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Huh, siapa ya yang telah mengganggu acara mengetikku di malam tenang ini?

Pintu kamarku yang berwarna hijau terbuka. Muncul laki-laki yang berwajah sama denganku.

Ternyata Mikuo.

"Kaasan memanggilmu tuh. Katanya cepat turun dan segera makan malam. Ayo, cepat keluar!" kata Mikuo dengan muka yang mengerut. Sepertinya ia habis dimarahi oleh Kaasan.

"Oh, baiklah Nii-chan," sahutku tersenyum sambil menutup laptopku yang sedari tadi aku gunakan untuk menulis.

Setelah itu, Mikuo pun keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat pagi!

Hari ini aku tidak kuliah karena masih libur. Dua hari lagi, barulah aku mulai kuliah. Sungguh tak terasa ya?

Pagi nan cerah ini, di kediaman Hatsune family, tepatnya di ruang makan, aku dan Mikuo sedang sarapan pagi. Mamaku? Oh, ternyata dia sudah berangkat kerja sejak pukul 6 pagi tadi. Mamaku-kan seorang dokter gigi. Jadinya ia harus cepat pergi praktek ke klinik miliknya sendiri.

Lalu kami berdua si kembar yang kompak dan bangun pagi terlalu pagi sekali. Bisa tidak kamu tebak jam berapa kami bangunnya?

Aku melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas lemari kaca antik. Oh, ternyata sudah jam satu siang.

Apa? Jam satu siang. Kami sarapan di jam satu siang. Ini bukan sarapan namanya. Tapi, makan siang.

Memang, begitulah kami berdua. Si kembar kompak yang selalu bangun kesiangan. Itupun kalau sedang liburan.

"Miku-chan, ambilkan kecap!" pinta Mikuo.

Aku mengambil kecap yang berada di samping roti tawar.

"Ini," kataku sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa makananku. Mikuo pun menyambar cepat botol kecap yang berada di tanganku.

Satu menit kemudian...

"Miku-chan, ambilkan saus tomat!"

"Ini!"

Mikuo langsung menyambar botol saus tomat yang kuambil di samping piring makanku.

Satu menit kemudian lagi...

"Miku-chan, ambilkan saus sambal," pinta Mikuo lagi.

Aku pun menjadi heran. Kenapa Mikuo minta saus sambal? Kan tadi sudah aku kasih botol saus tomat kepadanya.

Aku pun memperhatikan dengan tajam si Mikuo. Memang dari tadi, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ia makan. Ini saja kami memasak sendiri untuk makan siang kami berdua. Aku memasak mie goreng. Sedangkan Mikuo, entah apa yang ia masak. Aku tak memperhatikannya karena aku yang duluan makan daripada dirinya yang dari tadi sibuk di dapur.

Lalu apa yang dimakan Mikuo?

Yaitu roti tawar yang diatasnya diletakkan gurita mentah, dilapisi selada yang masih hijau, ditaburi negi, dicampur saus tomat dan kecap dan ditambah pemanis ikan tuna. Apa? Makanan apa itu?

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Sampai membuatku mual melihatnya.

"Nii-chan, untuk apa Nii-chan buat makanan kayak gitu? Mau kasih makan buat kucing tetangga sebelah ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Hehehe... Makanan ini akan aku kasih sama Kaito," sahut Mikuo yang berubah menjadi mode yandere man. Dengan kedua mata yang merah dan aura yang seram dari wajahnya yang menggelap. Lalu terbentuklah senyuman evilnya yang lebar dengan menunjukkan kedua gigi taringnya.

Tunggu dulu, makanan aneh itu buat Kaito? APA!?

Aku kaget bukan main. Mikuo akan membunuh Kaito dengan makanan beracun itu. Tidak! Kaito itu adalah cowok yang kusukai. Jangan sampai Mikuo membunuhnya. Aku harus mencegahnya.

"APAA? MAKANAN ITU MAU NII-CHAN KASIH SAMA KAITO?!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya membuat aku sampai berdiri dari dudukku. Kedua tanganku pun menghantam meja seketika.

BRAAAK!

Meja yang kugebrak menghasilkan bunyi cukup keras. Kulihat Mikuo semakin tertawa terkekeh dengan tampang seram.

"Hehehe... Biar tahu rasa si bocah es krim itu karena ia telah berani membuat omouto-chan patah hati. Akan aku paksa dia makan makanan enak yang kubuat sendiri ini," seru Mikuo sambil memasukkan makanan terkutuk itu ke dalam kotak bekal yang telah ia siapkan dari tadi di atas meja.

"JANGAN, NII-CHAN!"

Mikuo bergegas pergi keluar rumah sambil membawa kotak bekal itu. Tentu saja ia pergi ke rumahnya Kaito. Secara lebih jelasnya, rumah Kaito bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Ia tinggal sendirian karena orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri.

Aku pun mengejar Mikuo yang sudah menjadi yandere man tingkat berbahaya itu. Aku harus menghentikannya.

"TUNGGU... NII-CHAAN!"

Oh tidak, Mikuo sudah sampai di dekat pintu rumah Kaito yang bergaya ala rumah eropa sana. Dengan senyum yang benar-benar evil, Mikuo mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun terbuka, keluarlah Kaito dari dalamnya. Bersamaan itu, aku sudah berhasil menghampiri Mikuo.

"NII-CHAN!" panggilku dengan keras. Namun, Mikuo tidak menggubrisku. Ia langsung menyodorkan kotak bekal itu kepada Kaito. Kaito menerimanya dan menatap kotak bekal itu dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh, ini adalah sandwich spesial yang dibuat Miku-chan untukmu!" jawab Mikuo yang mendadak berubah tersenyum ramah.

Aku pun kaget bukan main.

"Apaa? Bu-bukan aku yang buat, Kaito. Ta...," belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Mikuo sudah membekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan dengarkan Miku-chan, Kaito. Dia hanya malu saja untuk memberikannya padamu," tukas Mikuo tersenyum manis sambil terus membekap mulutku dengan kuat sekali sehingga aku merasa akan kehabisan napas.

Aku kelabakan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Mikuo dari mulutku. Si Kaito hanya diam saja melihat aksi konyol kami berdua ini.

"Oh...," kata Kaito sambil membuka kotak bekal itu dengan segera. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku saking khawatirnya melihat Kaito yang akan dipaksa makan sandwich itu oleh Mikuo. Lalu si Mikuo yang telah menunjukkan senyum simpul evilnya yang mengerikan.

"Hm...," aku benar-benar merasa panik sekali. Si Kaito telah membuka penutup kotak bekal itu dan Mikuo semakin menampakkan tampang yandere-nya yang akut. Lalu...

"Waaah, sandwich kesukaanku!" seru Kaito tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang bersinar.

"APAAA?!" kata kami berdua spontan dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak keluar. Sampai membuat tangan Mikuo yang membekap mulutku akhirnya terlepas juga.

Kulihat dengan mataku sendiri, si Kaito memakan sandwich aneh itu dengan lahapnya dengan wajah yang senang sekali.

"Wah, sandwich-nya enak sekali. Terima kasih, Miku!" ujar Kaito sambil mau menutup pintu."Ya udah, aku mau makan sandwich ini dengan tenang sambil nonton tv. Arigato buat sandwich-nya ya!"

BLAAAM!

Pintu pun tertutup dan meninggalkan kami berdua yang telah membatu di tempat. Apa yang terjadi?

Hening. Angin aneh bertiup entah darimana datangnya langsung menghancurkan tubuh kami yang membatu hingga berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" ucap Mikuo dengan tampang lesu. Rencananya untuk meracuni Kaito gagal total. Ia tidak menyangka Kaito ternyata suka dengan sandwich aneh itu.

"Hahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu," sahutku lega dengan tertawa hambar plus sweatdrop di kepalaku. Aku tidak mengira juga kalau Kaito suka dengan sandwich yang diisi dengan gurita mentah itu.

"Ayo, kita balik aja ke rumah," Kaito menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

"I-iya, Nii-chan!" aku pun terseret oleh langkah terhuyung-huyung si Mikuo.

Kami berdua pun berjalan ke arah rumah kami yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Kaito. Jaraknya hanya lima langkah dan batas antara rumah kami dengan rumah Kaito diberi pagar besi. Sehingga urusan privasi antar tetangga dapat terjaga dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di rumah Kaito...

"Sandwich-nya enak sekali seperti rasa sashimi apalagi ditambah es krim. Jadi, tambah enak," kata Kaito makan dengan khidmat dan kedua mata yang menetes saking terharunya.

Lho, mengapa Kaito malah menangis ketika makan sandwich aneh ini? Oh, rupanya dia menonton film dengan kisah yang menyedihkan dari salah satu channel televisi kesukaannya.

Kamu mengiranya sedang apa? Sungguh, ini benar-benar aneh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Cerita hiburan di bulan puasa, saya lagi nggak mood ngelanjutin fanfic yang lain. Kayaknya saya pengen buat cerita humor nih. Hehehe ...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Finish: Sabtu, 18 Juni 2016**


End file.
